memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HopefulNebula
Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:25, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi there. I was about to be the one to welcome you but Enzo beat me to it, the herbert. :P Anyways, welcome to MA. Oh, and don't feel too bad, I fail at previewing a lot of times, too. ;) You'll get the hang of it eventually. :D --From Andoria with Love 02:29, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Re:Thanks & a question You're welcome. :) To change your signature, go to "My preferences" (in the top right corner of the screen), and in the "User profile" tab (it should already be selected) in the "Nickname" field, enter whatever you would like your signature to be (i.e., mine is "From Andoria with Love"). And that's it. Hope that helps! :) By the way, don't forget to thank this herbert, since he did welcome you first. ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:37, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot to tell you, to add your signature after comments, simply add four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comment. Alternatively, you can click the signature button located above the editing window and it'll put your signature in automatically. (I'm referring to the 12 buttons directly above the white editing space and to the left. The signature button is the third from the right.) --From Andoria with Love 02:57, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Something to put in your userpage Hi. I noticed that you said that you didn't have anything to put in your userpage but you don't want it to have a red link. maybee you would be interested in this: My edit totals: it's an editcounter. it shows how many edits you have made on M/A. just copy-paste it to your userpage, (don't forget to remove the nowikiformat. but if you copy-paste it directly from the page when you read this, then you don't need to. --Örlogskapten 09:15, 18 July 2007 (UTC)